Iced
by Kameka
Summary: Another character thought short-fic -- this time Nebula Wade's thoughts about her B.F. as she gets ready for Proto Zoa's concert in "Girl of the 21st Century."


Iced

By: Kameka

* 

Nebula Wade threw a shiny silver skirt to the bed and continued digging through her closet.  What to wear, what to wear?  It was something that every teenage girl worried about, whether they were on Earth or safe on the spay stay.

Earth.  She shuddered as she drifted towards the porthole window that showed the planet in all its gaseous glory.  Why would anyone choose to live there?  She could totally get how Z's parents had thought being sent to that inky planet was a hideous major punishment.

Her B.F. had been totally inked out over it.  Go to Earth?  Miss Proto Zoa's concert?  Especially when she was the winner who got to dance with the adorable major rock star?  On stage no less!  Totally antimatter.  The Jovian Moon was as appealing as the planet of their origins.

But once again Z had turned everything around.  Cetus-a-petus.  Z always managed to turn _everything_ around!  How she did, Nebula didn't know for sure, but she did it.

With a sigh Nebula turned back to her closet.  Proto Zoa's concert was in two hours and she _still_ didn't know what she was going to wear!  She continued to rummage through her clothing until she came across an okay outfit; it wasn't anything stellar, but it'd do the job.  Climbing into the hot pink zip-up mini skirt and the blue Lycra top, slinging the matching pink shiny plastic vest on but not fastening it, she sat down at the mirror bolted to the wall by her desk.  While putting her curls up in the habitual pigtails, she considered her reflection.

She was happy that Z was back, of course she was!  Zenon Kar was her best friend, had been for years.  Ever since they'd become 'rads, Neb had become visible around the spay stay.  She didn't go on as many adventures, and get into as much trouble, as Z did, but she was no longer a sub-dwarf.  People saw her, talked to her, wanted to know her opinion.  That was totally thermo, something she'd never had back on Earth.  IT had continued even when Z was down on Earth.

But the hideous major thing was… Nebula had liked it better when Z was there instead of on the spay stay.  That was the thing that made her feel viral extreme.  Sure, she'd missed her B.F., but people paid her even more attention.  The other 'rads looked to _her_ to guidance, instead of all of them waiting for Z to come up with a plan.

Z had gone nuclear when her parental units told her about her punishment, but even that had been turned into a glory moment major.  Instead of the icksome planet she'd expected, Z had met an adorable major guy, found a whole new level of junk food, got to ride to the spay stay with Microbe AND saved the whole thing from blowing up and everyone dying.  Danger-mortis averted, Zenon Kar has saved the day.  On top of all that, she'd gotten her Aunt Judy to fly up here and got to dance with Proto Zoa.

Being jealous major of your B.F. felt viral, but sometimes she couldn't help it.

Pasting a fake smile on her face, knowing that it would soon become real as the pleasure of her 'rads company sunk in, Nebula ventured from where she lived to meet her friends for the concert.  She, Z, and Lynx had all decided to be as close to the stage as possible – every girl on the spay stay wanted that, but they had an inside scoop: the contest winner.  Leo and Aquillat just wanted to be close to their 'rads.

Sure enough, all of them were together, Z looking splendiferous as ever in blue-green, pink, and silver.  They made their way close to the stage, Lynx and Nebula both staring to where Microbe was tuning up their instruments.  The lights finally flickered, quieting the screaming and chattering crowd down for the beginning of the first concert in space.

Who would've guessed what Z had planned?  Giving up her dance with Proto Zoa so her best friend could?  Jealousy just melts when you have friends like that!

This was how it should be.  Nebula and Zenon, B.F.s, together on the spay stay, looking out for each other.  Sweat minor – looking out for each other will never be a problem.

The End

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
